


Kings Game

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Winner take all.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 23





	Kings Game

一辆老轿车几乎是磨着轮胎在路口的红灯停下来的。

“杰弗瑞纯粹是给我找罪受。”

汉克·安德森一拍方向盘，老雪佛兰对着前头空荡荡的红色信号灯发出了段短促的喇叭声。

“Well，福勒队长别无选择，副队长。局子里有能力负责这件案子的现在只有你一个，这能让你顺便振作起来——也许他是这么想的。”

坐在副驾驶的仿生人抱着自己的手臂耸耸肩，他的RK800制服上标着一串数字，末尾是51编号。

“康纳，嘿，我可不想要这么该死的振作方式。停掉还剩一半的假期，和球赛说再见，然后回来感受这操他妈的冬天。”

“我可以在案子结束之后再次帮你申请假期，副队长。”

“那可够贴心的……你知道吗，有时候我真怀疑自己为什么会跟一个Alpha仿生人呆在一起办案子。两年了，换作其他人，我想我能让他立刻打包滚蛋。…相扑看起来甚至不讨厌你。”

少量酒精带来的影响还没有完全从警探的身上撤离，他像是自言自语的声音里甚至带着些许的鼻音，也没有偏过头去对着自己的说话对象。

“你可以当成是因为我能控制自己的信息素，保持屋子清洁和高效率地配合你完成任务，副队长。还可以防止你因为摄入过量酒精和热量而产生健康问题。”

“噢，‘当成’，看来还有其他理由。像管家一样成天在我屁股后面唠唠叨叨的α，活得比任何一个仿生人来得更像人类，确定真不是异常仿生人？”

“不。我会定期自检。”

银发警探看起来倒像是嘲弄，而不是寻求答案。

老轿车在距离一排老仓库五百米外的集装箱边停了下来，皮鞋踩上发硬的雪花时，那瞬间叠实的触感让安德森副队长眯起了眼。

起先，他们只是在半个月前接到了佚名电话，有人躲在这些老仓库里制造和交易违禁药物，而后，线人给出的消息则说明，这不单是一个制造红冰的窝点，它同时还在向地下搏击场输送亢奋剂和足以成瘾的所谓“余兴”药物，甚至还有些“辅助药”之类的副产品，已是羽翼渐丰了。

就在二十分钟前，这个团伙藏匿在市郊的成员被另一支突击小队抓捕完成，听说幸运地在老鼠们发出通讯前就让他们乖乖躺在了地上，几个核心成员也被当场击晕。这几个大仓库貌似被看作制造核心，是首脑常呆的地方，也是最后的成员藏匿点。

两个，或者三个抓捕对象，和数量不明的制药设备，总是需要捉拿归案的。协助小组就散布在这个仓库四周，同他们一起慢慢收缩包围网。

“别动。再动一下我就让你的条子朋友背上开个花。”一声低喝粗鲁地把康纳的思绪打断了。

“……”

真糟。

枪管抵上背部的触感让弯着身的康纳抬起手，缓缓站了起来。余光扫到了同样被制住的汉克·安德森，一把双管霰弹枪戳着警探的背，老式设计，不论打到哪都会直接引发致命伤或者致残——Well，他还不想看见他的老朋友像条老狗一样被打死在这里，至少他挨一枪还能多挺一会儿，运气好的话换个零件再想想下次真死了要不要留个遗言之类的。

「所有小队注意，发现目标二人，尚不确定具体人数。对方手里有武器，我和副队长被俘，很可能沦为人质。继续保持包围，务必不能被发现，有必要我会牺牲自己来确保安德森副队长的安全。」

康纳的无声通讯立刻传达到了行动队员们的耳中，但最后一句没有出现在汉克·安德森的通讯器里。如果他有危险，他的警探搭档怕是想也不想就会来救他，这种提前预知是没必要的。

“条子……哼，刺猬几个的失联果然是出事了，喂蓝鬼，押他们走，这边上肯定还有他们的人，拿这两个该死的家伙当人质，先离开这里再说！”

听见这奇怪的称呼，康纳才注意到那个拿枪指着安德森副队长的，也是个仿生人。β，明显有改装的痕迹，应该是deviant。

也许还有转机。

尽管使用这张底牌存在风险……他只要直接触碰这个仿生人，就能强行骇入将其变成他的人。隔空骇入的速度太慢了，等不到防火墙破裂，异常仿生人就会察觉自己的攻击而开枪。

“但是，鸦先生……我们的黑匣子还在仓库里，没有它，你没法做出货物……李先生手底下的人会追我们的债追到死。”

那个被称作蓝鬼的仿生人满是为难之色，一副既不敢违抗命令又不得不提的模样。

“让Lee见鬼去吧！是命重要还是那个破程式重要？？大不了老子远走高……”

“Mr. Lee在我的机体里放了颗炸弹，鸦先生。黑匣子离我太远就会被引爆，没有我程式里的密钥，你带走匣子也没法使用。”

汉克·安德森挑了挑眉，这些对话所带的信息量可太过充裕，身边搭档接通的直放录音让DPD通讯频道里所有该听的条子全都听见了。现在他们被俘倒算是个好事，由此意外得到的消息或许还免了这个破玩意儿在警局爆炸的危险。

而康纳则是老老实实地计算着怎么拿下这个仿生人的同时，还能保证炸弹的拆离。也许还能把那个什么黑匣子也弄到手，哈，一举两得。

「康纳，务必拿到那只黑匣子。如果有机会，一并拿下这个异常仿生人手里的触发程式，不惜一切代价。安德森警探的生死不需放在第一位。」

阿曼妲的命令来得毫无预兆。但他撇了撇嘴。

两个警探在蓝鬼的枪口示意下乖乖被缴械，戴上钉在地面的电子镣铐，蹲在仓库一边，相视苦笑。

“感应器监测到超过十个人形在向这个破狗窝靠近，这下麻烦大了，瑞德还没醒吗？”一阵来自头顶的脚步声。“……喂蓝鬼！匣子拿到了，把他们塞进你的破货车里当人质，咱们赶紧走！”

被称作鸦先生的瘦高个男人显然急躁了起来，拽着个像是没睡醒的胖子，拿着冲锋枪从满是灰尘的仓库二楼跑下来。看样子风衣里还塞了些私货。

“人质？噢阿鸦……别那么天真了。你知道就算劫持了人质，DPD的人也可能狙掉你吗？两年前有个案子的仿生人就是被这么给干掉的，你还得分心押着他们不被缴械射杀，拜托，这还不如让我…让我直接去吃牢饭呢。”

没睡醒的胖子挠了挠后腰，嘴里蹦出的词倒是有点道理的意思，和乱糟糟的外表不大一样。

“那你倒是说要怎么办？！为了叫醒你小子，再过几分钟我们全都得进去！”

“你不就是想他们别缺点部件或者死了给自己添罪，又不想这俩条子归队了添堵么……哼，这两个条子都是Alpha，真稀奇……好办，给这老家伙来一针Gladiator-α，只要再闻到边上这年轻小子的信息素，他的脑子里就只会剩下想要把领地中的另一个Alpha给赶走的斗殴欲，能持续半个多小时呢。本来是给那些疯子的新药，看来是给不成了，希望这段时间里你不会把搭档打死吧，老头~”

瑞德从一只合金箱子里掏出注射器，打入颜色漂亮的橙黄色液体药剂，晃悠着走到汉克·安德森跟前。

“他就算被注射这种药物也不会有效果的，先生。我可以随时停止散发信息素。”

“而且我的搭档是非常弱的Alpha，身体也不足以承受这份药剂带来的影响，如果他因此死亡，你们依旧会被冠上故意杀人罪。一定要这么做的话，让我来吧。”

一直低着头的康纳突然抬头说道，不顾汉克·安德森的反对和脑中阿曼妲的阻拦，就站了起来，平静地看着眼前的胖男人。

“噢，你们还真是有感情，喂，蓝鬼，把药给这个勇敢的仿生混球！记得把触发用的α程式也传过去，不管是不是异常仿生人，Gladiator-α都能让你变成‘战士’，成为擂台上的王……”

“怎么有两支药剂，瑞德？那支蓝色的是什么？”

“Ⅰ和Ⅱ，那玩意儿是成对制造的药剂，反正两个效果都一样没试出啥差别，哎赶紧！随便拿一管打了完事，阿鸦你看着他们，我去开车。”

康纳有些意外，但如此一来，他便可以借机骇入这个异常仿生人，纳为己用。

蓝鬼拿着从瑞德手里接过的橙黄注射器，老老实实地把药剂推注进康纳脖子上的动脉蓝血管，但才刚刚握住眼前这个警探仿生人的手准备传输数据，脸色就骤然一变。

“鸦先…生……！”

但为时已晚，突破宛如薄纸般脆弱的防火墙，对特殊程式的拷贝，临时封锁主体意识并注入控制系统的动作在一瞬间就被完成了，康纳眼前这个仿生人的目光甚至出现了片刻的呆滞。

虽说药物和所谓的触发程式都被注进了他的身体，但那只不过是门外的犬吠，只要阿曼妲那个啰里吧嗦的还管控着他，这些东西对康纳就不会有什么效果。至少现在阿曼妲可不需要他去尝试什么系统成功受到波及，哼。

“蓝鬼，喂，怎么了？”

“没事，鸦先生。快走吧。”

“噢是吗……瑞德倒是学会省着用了，老家伙，我可是怕你被这个仿生人揍死的，α-Ⅱ你也收下吧！”那个被称作鸦的男人看着桌上的蓝色药剂Ⅱ，像是想起DPD的人马上就会包围这里，抓起它就猝不及防地倒进了汉克·安德森嘴里。

“……药效应该马上要发作了，我们先走吧，已经有人摸到这个仓库后了。” 不知是不是康纳的错觉，他眼前的异常仿生人留给了他一个耐人寻味的眼神，就丢下他们一溜烟地跑走了。

“呃……恶…呸…这什么……感冒药水味儿……”

「干得漂亮，康纳。你拿到那个黑匣子程式的拷贝了，接下来只要DPD的人抓到这三个人，我们就有权把这个异常仿生人调回模控生命检查。现在，把程式的数据发给我。」

「但另外，你还要告诉我，你是从哪得到这份能够控制其他仿生人的程式的？我同时在你的系统里检测到了一份名为M的异常代码，无法解析。把这些数据也一并调给我。」

「……」

「康纳？」

他闻到了火药，威士忌，还有应是阳光之中的淡淡小麦味。

有人在叫他的名字，晃着他的身躯，他知道那是谁，汉克·安德森。

汉克·安德森大概有两年以上没有闻到过如此浓烈的，属于康纳信息素的味道了。事实上，唯一那么一次，还是康纳在追捕一个弱小的Alpha罪犯时，为了直接结束后者的逃窜而直接解放了信息素，后果就是那个可怜的Alpha直接因此摔了个跟头，被紧随其后的条子摁住。

非要形容的话，就是雨水，肥皂，雪松，少量的薄荷和柠檬片掺杂在一起的味道，比低香味的空气清新剂还淡，大量释放时却拥有相当可观的震慑力——自然是非常适合一个侦探的类型。

如果现在浓度没有高到让老警探脸色瞬间变差的话。

“……直到我回DPD更换蓝血前，你恐怕都得忍受一下我的信息素了，副队长。它现在不受我控制。”

“该死……你没事吧，康纳…？”

“我没事。”

我当然有事，我大难临头。

正如康纳所想的那样，即便触发程式的清除因为骇入而被拖延了一步，但这些本身就带着bug的低劣程式也没能对自己的系统造成什么影响——或者说它们只会负责在主系统里添加些去打闹一通的小命令，简单地就被抹干净了。

真正麻烦的是这支药剂，它与汉克·安德森的信息素发生了反应。

机体对信息素的控制是对蓝血某个被解析成分的释放与否，一旦这个成分X被药剂暂时改成了Y，成为某个不被机体进行程式化约束的物质，那么结果就是信息素，或者说费洛蒙的失控。这倒也只是会让他变成一个像是烟雾弹的存在，回DPD路上多些不便而已，因为阿曼妲的存在，他不会像异常仿生人那样因此出现反应，但……

「你怎么了，康纳，快点执行你的任务，把程式……」

“「 **闭嘴，吵死了，阿曼妲。** 」”

他的食指抵着自己的头颅，像是扣动扳机一样，冰凉的指尖一顿，还没说完命令的AI声音戛然而止，能够抑制他程式异常，或者说……发情热的最后一个因素，也永远消失殆尽了。

但康纳从没有像现在这样，感到获得清净和自由的喜悦。

他当然不能告诉阿曼妲在两年前，名为马库斯的仿生人首领曾经见过他，邀请他加入革命军——虽被他拒绝了，却秘密收了下觉醒代码，悠哉游哉地随便听听模控生命的命令，继续协助他的警探办些简单案子。虽然此后老马的革命事业一直不咋样，但康纳貌似认真的工作，传些或真或假的进度上去，放走该放走的人，这些事件之中都有耶利哥的影子，或者说都有马库斯和卡尔指点的份。

现在好了，藏着的小外挂被发现了，那么康纳只能和顶头上司说再见，炒他真正的老板——模控生命的鱿鱼。而马库斯在此时得到了他异常的消息，那么革命也会再次开始。

汉克知道阿曼妲是谁，一个管控康纳的AI，偶尔他能从康纳偷偷分享的影像里知道那个女性的音容，但现在康纳完全变红的LED灯环和往日里绝不敢出现的语气，暗示着他的搭档身上到底发生了什么。而他也不好受，想要斗殴和那些总是在酒后会出现的烈性情绪开始爬上心头，尽管及时吐掉了嘴里的，但那个烂货故意抬了他的下巴，让他还是咽下去了些。

“康纳？”

“把那只还剩了点的注射器给我， **汉克** ，还有另一管没倒完的Ⅱ药剂。我要知道这个Gladiator-α是什么东西……该死，我无法抑制自己的信息素和发情热，我们最好现在就走，追捕的任务交给其他人吧……”

“走吧，我来开车。”

一进车内，陡然变得狭小的空间让两个人的脸色更加难看，康纳在几乎是把自己用安全带绑在副驾驶上后，才用他那一套分析手段重新摄入了玻璃管内残留的试剂，而汉克·安德森则因这即便开着所有车窗依旧混杂在一块浓郁难耐的两种信息素，而不得不加大自己的释放量来抵抗——在高浓度的信息素作用下，他也开始慢慢起反应了。

α之间是有缔结伴侣的例子，历史上那些为了所谓纯正血统的家族会进行α之间的通婚，但现在几乎已经见不到了，毕竟在他们之间，敌对和拉开距离总是最常见的。

难熬的驾驶时间在康纳一声“解析完毕”的声音里宣告结束，汉克·安德森打开车门，逃也似的跪在地上喘气——他可不是仿生人，面对另一个强横α的高强度信息素只会让他感到被侵犯感和压抑，以及抑制不住的本能反应，何况那恶劣的药剂带来的鼓噪感，也让他快要吃不消了。

至少让他透口气再继续驾驶的要求，不算过分。

这里是一处郊外，如果信息素可见的话，他们的车会像一个塞满烟雾，正在自燃的煤气罐。

“那……咳咳…要死…那你知道怎么解决这玩意儿了吗？”

“…前提是你愿意。那个被我捕获的蓝鬼在刚刚，告诉了我……两支药剂一起用的后果，显然呃……他没有把这个告诉他的人类朋友。”

康纳的眼前几乎全是系统的红色警告窗口，他跌跌撞撞地从车里走出，靠坐在树边，才有功夫一个个解决这些刺眼的警告。

他肯定坏了。

阿曼妲的权限和数据被他抹掉的瞬间，不知名的数股冲动也狠狠撞击了他的控制中枢，宛若平日里被拦起水坝的数据河流的决堤。过于明显的情感波动，让康纳本来还算是自然的脸开始无法克制地涨红起来。

他认得这些东西，也知道阿曼妲先前一直在隔断他对此类情绪的感受，但他从不认为那有多重要——情热，性欲，以及热烈的爱。甚至还有对于早前一些事件迟来的悲伤，后怕和冲动。

因为这些早晚会在阿曼妲被抹除后，回归到他的身体里。

但现在显然不是时候。

 **他 #** **坏了？**

 **他 -** **汉克 #687 HAN#** **…爱？不，他是 Alpha** **，就算是仿生人，也是货真价实的 Alpha** **，和他 JKAK83%^27D,** **信赖的汉克·安德森一样，天生的强势… RK800#%** **原 ^** **型** 。 **他怎** **^%$** **会爱上另 tyt7u^-** **个 Alpha** **？因为他是 %#9/_Deviant** **？不， alpha** **不会… #** **爱上另一个 alpha%3** **这是定则 -** **是 85HKO%** **是真理 * & ** **…… && ** **…。**

**哔哔……**

**但很可惜。他是仿生人，人类的规则有时候并不在他头上适用——他想爱上谁，就他妈爱上谁。**

看来事情变得明朗了。

“前提是我愿意？你最好说点有用的解决方案，康纳……不然我可能会在这之前就忍不住先砸烂什么东西。”

“……呼。你知道Kings Game吗？汉克。不是那个可以任意发号施令的牌桌游戏，而是‘国王之争’。”

“……啊？？”

“Well……这份药剂类似于过去雄性动物争夺领地和雌性时会出现的酮类，是另一种被提纯的……费洛蒙。咳呼…呼……单支药剂使用只要被注射者身边有另一个α的信息素作催化，就会……让α甚至β变得好斗，情绪波动增大，力量也会因此提升。蓝鬼的消息很简单……呼啊，Ⅰ、Ⅱ药剂一起使用的后果很简单，就是药效后的……我看看，四十分钟后，现在还剩五分钟，引发信息素结合对象，也就是你我的发情热。”

“我只听见了「引发你我的发情热」。”

“没错。”

“所以，所谓的Kings Game是指……？”

康纳突然笑了一声，以往他说话时总有带着的几分冷静和沉稳，此刻像是全都被他塞进了制服的口袋里，声音里带着明显的欲望。

 **“很简单—— Winner take all** **。发情热结束前，不是你上了我，就是我上你。** ”

“噢，现在还剩三分钟……呼…呵…，上车吧，我的老朋友。我们最好回家去解决这件事。”

但康纳的动作显然已经不像他嘴里说的那么轻巧，他甚至需要借助平时根本不需开启的置换气组件来排出体内浓度过高的信息素。仿生人粗鲁地拽起警探的衣服帮着搭档坐上副驾驶，把警灯扔上车顶，靠着系统里不需要理性的自动驾驶模块，硬是连闯了几个红灯，在两个人的气息都变得全然紊乱前，打开了汉克·安德森家的大门，然后把还在睡觉的相扑转移进安全的客房。

“所以……呼…这他妈就是你想出来的方案？操他的上帝，我可不会乐意一把年纪了还遭这种意…呼…意外！…你就不能把车开去Eden Club？就算那破地方实在讨人厌，但至少……”

“这不是个好主意，汉克。你明天清醒了就会后悔……哈啊，而且我也不喜欢你去那，恕我直言……呜，我现在想到你碰那些Omega仿生人，就忍不住想要……呜呃砸烂那家店…”

康纳的发情热已经显而易见地影响到了他的情绪和思考能力，一脚踹上大门后，他就扯下了脖子上的领带，连外套也扔在了地上。

“为什么？嘿，你在他妈说些什么？你不知道自己刚刚说得就像……”

“我爱你，汉克。就这么简单。……呜…别去怀疑是发情热让我说出这样的话。……我应该在两年前就这么说，也许现在还不晚……呼。”

他拽过还在因此出神的警探的领子，就张嘴吻了上去，浓烈的信息素也随之袭上汉克·安德森周遭，带着情热的特殊气息。

“啪！”

银发男人下意识的一记拳头被康纳防住，并被反抓住手腕，压在了地板上。

“我说过，咳咳…呼，汉克·安德森。……呜…这是战争。尽管到了明天，我很可能会失去你，但好过我眼睁睁看着你去上别人。告诉我，呼告诉我…你的答案。”

“所以……你现在是异常仿生人了？”

康纳身下被压着小腹的银发男人就算在如此针锋相对的情形下，依旧牵强地扯着嘴笑了下，像是意料之中。

他们的处境实属狼狈，足以引起投诉的信息素浓度充斥着这个屋子，两个人粗喘着，胯下都因为发情热起了反应而鼓胀着硬到爆炸——而现在他的搭档突然告诉他，喜欢他汉克·安德森喜欢得不得了。

他面前是一个真真正正的Alpha，尽管是仿生人——但属于被支配者，弱势，或是任何“雌性”的特征，都没有在他的身上有任何体现。特别是这个仿生人还擅自异常的情况下。

但……感情？

他只知道自己愿意让康纳呆在身边，尽管这根本不是因为什么康纳可以隐藏信息素或是帮他整理家务和跟相扑散步。他会因为康纳的一举一动而偶尔失神……他们甚至同居了两年。而现在这个小子为了救他成为了异常仿生人。

见鬼。

是谁说α不能在一起不能做爱的？

他起身抓住坐在自己小腹上作威作福的小子，一扭身抓住康纳的后颈，就把仿生人压回了地板上。

“明天我还需要时间好好想想这个破事，小子……但现在，我绝不当输家，可别后悔被上了。”

“胜负…呜嗯…可还未定……”

康纳一挣，硬是从汉克·安德森的钳制里翻过身来，意图防卫的推搡和胡蹬乱踹的腿还没弄出什么动静，就被压坐在他身上的年长男人以力量优势再次押回地板上。

这次，银发警探没有再给搭档反抗的机会，按住康纳短发早已变得散乱的头颅，俯身便狠狠咬上他的后颈。

那是本应被如此好强的人紧紧攥在手里的，最后一份属于成年人的矜持。但就在此时，如此强作出的掩饰被扯开，将脆弱暴露在冰冷的空气中——然后在下一个半秒被拥入温暖的怀抱。

金属和血，还有康纳信息素的味道。

“啊……啊啊……！汉克…不要，哈啊……哈，停下来……！”

康纳的挣扎突然变得剧烈，来自系统和机体的警告已被尽数搁置，从后颈传来的，宛若液体般浓烈，属于汉克·安德森的α信息素瞬间侵入了他的控制中枢，像是应当与坚冰毫不相容的烈火，像是闯入雨林的赤焰，来自程式深处近乎本能的感觉只让康纳张着嘴，求饶着，无力地抵抗着，想要更强烈地释放出自己的信息素来驱逐侵入者。

他还太年轻，这即将被标记而从灵魂深处蔓延开的强烈不安，让他直接陷入了恐慌。

“求你…汉克，求你！住手……呜，快松开……不要，好难受！”

倾诉完爱意不代表他对突然被标记做好了准备，或者说，他也根本无法想象有一天被另一个α刻下临时标记会是什么感觉。他现在只想蜷缩起来，躲进随便哪个角落，尽可能地离他远点，好不被这强横信息素的主人发现。

但这几乎是徒劳的。

“呀啊！！哈…哈啊……嗯不要…呜…呜嗯……！！”

痛苦和烧灼感只是被标记后的延时反应，蓝血还在慢慢外溢，但在牙印刻下的瞬间，临时标记就已伴着信息素的注入而形成，现在，至少在标记消失前，康纳是汉克·安德森的了——如康纳所愿。尽管他现在完全没有体会幸福的心情。

“呜……呜嗯…难受……汉克·安德森你这个老混蛋…呜汉克……我好难受…”

康纳像是缺水的鱼一般张着嘴，被标记的过度刺激让眼泪不受控制的滴上地板，他呻吟着，话语已经失去了理性和逻辑，在汉克·安德森的牙齿离开他的脖子之后像个喝醉的酒鬼般晃着肩膀，哪怕一步也想继续爬着远离身边的那个Alpha——理智和任何需要思考的感情，都因畏惧和完全没有减弱迹象的强烈恐慌，被抛到了脑后。

“我说过，康纳……永远别后悔。”

银发男人低着头，没让康纳退开多远，就抓住了仿生人还穿着棉质黑袜的脚踝，往自己身边拉近。

康纳的裤子早被他自己解开了皮带和扣子，警探拉近了才看见他早已因为标记时信息素的烈性交融所带来的刺激而射出了些许薄薄的精液。偏黑色的裤子，和完全无法再藏匿于底裤内，正贴在康纳的小腹上冒出头的性器，透露着发情热因这临时标记，到底给予了脆弱的他何等强烈的冲击。

“汉克……呜呜…汉克……”

他开始断断续续地哭泣出声来，挣扎的幅度几乎已经消失了，还在渗出蓝血的后颈和因恐惧而时不时抽搐的肩膀，让往日里这个在警探身边一向最为沉静和敏锐的谈判专家显得脆弱而令人心碎。

“我在，康纳…我在，我哪也不会去……”

汉克·安德森把褐发的仿生人搂在怀里，紧得让两个人的胸膛像是两颗心快要贴在一块儿跳动，他亲吻着康纳因情潮而泛红的湿润脸颊，任怀里甚至还在发抖的搭档仰起头，像是寻求庇护般蹭动他的胡子。

康纳的状态显然因为临时标记的完全形成有开始稳定的迹象。就在牙齿咬破搭档温热的后颈时，康纳所出现的反应剧烈得让警探甚至想要放弃标记，但“让他成为我的，我的另一半”这样不知为何瞬间出现的念头，鬼使神差地让他依旧咬了下去，并且毫不犹豫地注入了信息素。

两人身上带着的信息素，也有了与彼此交融的迹象。

他们还坐在地毯上，衣衫凌乱得像是一场恶斗刚刚结束，在这尽是情愫的争斗里败下阵来的年轻男人跪坐在银发警探胯间，因从深爱之人那儿得到了索吻的权利而慢慢挺直腰身。

慢慢减退的数据暴风让他有了喘息的时间，开始减退的异样情绪将理智带回康纳身边，他伸手触及自己被标记的后颈，眼中闪着的晶亮泪花中，带着些许愉悦而复杂的情绪。颤动着湿润的睫毛，张开往日总是吐着些无可挑剔的建议和喋喋不休的双唇，柔软濡湿的舌尖带着有些好闻的清凉感，几乎是急不可耐地滑进了警探嘴里。

唇舌交缠的快感让康纳才算回复的气息开始带上急躁的意味，他想要索取这个银发男人呈在自己眼前的一切，甚至低下头去吮吸汉克动脉搏动的脖颈，那让他觉得自己舒服了不少——

直到警探温热的手突然沿着他的腰腹向下，顺着衬衫被解开了不少扣子的赤裸腹肌，直到敏感的胯根，抚慰上硬挺而胀痛不已的性器。

“呀啊…！汉克……”

痛苦让康纳对自己勃起到发痛的敏感欲望后知后觉，而结果就是，汉克的手指几乎只是顺着他的性器蹭到隐隐开始胀大的根部，就促使他惊呼着射出了一小股精液。

“敏感如你，康纳…我该如何才能说服自己放过你……”

“不…再…再摸摸我…汉克，我想要你……”

尝到甜头的仿生人急切地加深与搭档的吻，胯也诚实地摆动着，听从欲望的催促将性器往警探手里送，几乎贴在了汉克肚子上。

“太急躁的孩子会吃到惩罚…！”

尽管他也硬得快要爆炸，但使坏心促使汉克在搭档依旧被西裤包着不住晃动的屁股上抽了一记，这突来的痛感和陌生的刺激，让康纳几乎是带着哭腔，高昂又急促地呻吟了声。

“呀！求你，汉克，求你……”

他快不知道接下来会发生什么了，或者说他的系统现在忙于应对各种令他应接不暇的快感和刺激性数据，顾不上搜查资料，只打算把剩余的一切交给眼前占据他所有视线的男人。

警探也忍不住了，他解开自己的裤子，让顶端早已开始淌出前液的硕大性器暴露在空气中，他身上那个没有尝过肉欲滋味而有些急躁的小子还在往他身上靠，几乎要将自己情动着的家伙和他的肉棒贴到了一起，呜咽着靠在他颈边，抚弄了下自己，高潮在即——但汉克不准备今夜就这么结束。

“你要有心理准备，康纳。虽然不会像刚才那么痛苦，但刚开始也不会有多好受的……呃…该死”

康纳还没听明白接下来会发生什么，就被警探压倒在地毯上，因为微微的小高潮正绵软的肢体慵懒地摆动着，还想要继续抱住他的所爱的人，修长的腿毫无形象地大张着，被汉克·安德森剥下全部的裤子也全然不反抗，顺从被从地毯上抱起来，压在沙发上，灼热的物件抵住他正收缩着没有危险自知的穴口，然后慢慢撑开，直到整个顶端都被包裹而进。

也许他不知道现在自己有多诱人。

“啊…啊啊…呜，汉克，汉克…太大了，

他像是又为自己着迷于快感而后悔，无力地推搡着沙发想要逃离，却只是把自己向警探的方向送得更近，当然，也就吃得越深。

从来没有经历过如此暴行的后穴因为汉克的尺寸而完全被撑满，泛着可怜的粉色，但还不至于流血——他的性交组件是原型机特配的型号，虽然因更像男性的α人类而被改小了性交腔，但柔韧性不会因此缩减，只是会因为汉克·安德森的过大尺寸而吃些苦头。但对此毫无经验的康纳可不这么想。

“好胀……不要再进来了，我吃不消的，汉克……痛，呜…汉克……好痛…！”

“放松……”

汉克并不比他好受，太过紧致而缺少扩张的后穴即便有康纳自身的润滑剂，也依旧滞涩难耐，而他们的屋子里甚至根本没有润滑剂——那是应该在一个常年单身又忽视性伴侣的α家中，被过期到塞进垃圾桶的东西。

“该死…折磨人的臭小子，擅自行动，擅自异常，现在还擅自进入发情热……还自说自话的喜欢老子，真亏当了我两年搭档，回头我一定要你给我全部说明白…”

他嘟囔着，如果没有那带着情欲的灰蓝色眼中柔和的感情，任谁也会将这当成是几句抱怨。

“汉克，我没有想给你添麻烦……呜…对不起……”

康纳大概是听到了七七八八，年轻男人的躯体微微颤抖着，肩膀像是收翅的鸟雀一样耷拉着，连躲也忘了。

“听着，小子。”

银发的老男人低身凑近康纳耳边，带着暖意和气息对敏感耳尖的刺激让他缩了缩头，耳根也开始红起来。

“我只说这么一次。”

汉克的手突然握住了康纳湿滑硬挺的性器，对着应该是让康纳最为舒适的角度，几近残忍地狠狠套弄了几下。

“啊……啊啊！呜！呼呜……呜嗯…！”

这几乎是扑进海啸浪尖的灭顶快感，让康纳剧烈地颤了颤，浓稠而过量的精液伴随着性器根部隐隐的鼓胀被猛地射进汉克手心，量多得几乎要大股地滴在地上。警探抽出自己的硕大肉刃，把康纳的东西涂上充当作不负责的润滑剂，就趁着搭档高潮正浓，挺身操进那柔软的小洞。

“呀！不要现在……汉克，汉克……不要现在进来…！！”

他正抖动着，还在射精的性器根部开始鼓起，成结，但这里没有O，浊白的液体被一股股射上浅色地板，甚至沾在了地毯上。α一旦成结，不规律的射精将会持续二十分钟以上——这也意味着康纳高潮的易感期长得能让他被汉克操到昏迷，然后再醒过来。

高潮正浓，敏感度自然也高得要命，汉克光是将半根肉刃挺进那不住痉挛的小穴，就让康纳呜咽着求饶，整根全部没入那已变得湿润贪吃的小嘴时，康纳在地板上留下的体液痕迹，已经多得足够令人脸红的了。

“康纳，要赔罪，就拿你余生来赔。”

“明天我会给你一个机会来跟我解释这一切，现在，把它挤进你的待办事项里去，然后好好享受被我吃干净的过程吧。如你所说的，Winner…take all。”

不知道身下迷茫的家伙有没有收到了他的讯息，汉克一吻康纳的嘴角，便将他翻过身来。

屁股里还有根凶器就被直接转动身体显然狠狠刺激到了康纳的敏感点，他满是泪痕的栗色眼睛闭上许久，像是好不容易消化了这过量的刺激，才颤着睁眼看向身前那个银发、强壮，却笨拙地收起了自己压迫感的α，只拿一双他天天会见到的，蓝意迫人的眼睛看着他。

“……汉克，…抱我……我会的……我会好好记住的…”

看着那双眼睛，康纳只记得他今夜究竟是为何而躁动的了。他不记得自己有没有将命令真的塞进备忘录，只知道在自己答应的下一刻，身前他深爱的男人搂住他的腰，腿被下压，灼热的性器近乎蛮不讲理地抽出过半后，再次残忍地整根没入那狭小的甬道。

高涨情热被填满的快感像是席卷了他理智的风暴，把言语打碎成充满情欲的高昂呻吟，然后连嘴也被银发警探堵上，昂贵灵活的舌尖被捉住交缠，甚至恶劣地吮吸。

“呜…呜……啾啧…呜嗯……”

这快让敏感的年轻仿生人承受不住了，成结的性器嫣红地贴在他小腹上，因为汉克猛烈的操弄而抖动着，把糟糕的液体沾上康纳麦色的腰身和腹肌，几乎是在每一次警探碾过他的敏感点重重操进仿生肠道，想要抵上他那近乎摆设的生殖腔口时，褐发的年轻α便会难耐地唤着警探的名字，呼出令银发男人躁动不已，或甜软，或试图压抑，沉闷又带着明显情欲意味的声调，甚至因此而性器抽动着射出小股精液，色情地淌在潮湿的小腹上——这只让银发男人抓着康纳腰身的手越发收紧，然后操得更凶。

天知道康纳有多想杀死他，汉克能明显感觉到那从一开始的滞涩，抗拒，到现在被操开而痉挛着吸吮他的温热肠道，他只要一低头就能看见那因过度而粗暴的交合，红肿着，却又乖乖把他的家伙全部吃下的粉色穴口，沾着两人混杂着的糟糕液体。

他从不认为自己有一天会和一个α上床，直到遇见康纳，而如果没有这好笑的意外，他们或许还要花费更多的时间……至少对他和康纳来说，认清自己的心都有不小的难度。但那只是时间问题，汉克·安德森知道，从他放下左轮枪，甚至同意康纳的请求让他搬进自己家时，两人之间的齿轮就已开始慢慢贴合，并悄然运转。

又一次顶上生殖腔口的深操，汉克闷闷地哼了声，本就尺寸可观的性器根部开始胀起，成结。这对康纳来说可不怎么好受，几欲要撑坏他的胀痛感让他抓着警探后背的手越发收紧。

“难受……汉克，我会坏的……汉克…要被撑坏了……”

“不会的甜心，不会的…” 汉克自然感受到了搭档的难耐，低头轻吻着又开始啜泣的康纳，希望能多少减轻一些痛楚。

大股大股的精液也在成结的瞬间射进被操得发麻又因未结束的高潮而异常敏感的肠道，康纳睁着眼，连缠着警探腰身的腿也越发收紧，感受着让他疯狂的被射精感，汉克射得很深，液体溅射上肠道，甚至是生殖腔口的感觉太过明显，过多的精液被硕大的结堵着，让他有种小腹发涨的错觉，于是他恳求着，希望汉克能够快些结束这折磨人的过程。

“太多了……汉克太多了，我……”

“想要我撤出来吗？”

“想……我…我觉得好涨……”

他急急忙忙的点头，而警探却又在这时动了动几乎将他操得满当的肉刃，换来康纳惊声的求饶。

“不……汉克…！”

他打赌眼前的警探定是在使坏，但在成结之时强行动作，性器碾上一些敏感位置的烈性刺激感，康纳实在疲于应对了。

“还想我出去吗？”

“…不…不想了。”

他不想去预建如果汉克的结偶然操上他的敏感点，自己会不会因此宕机。

成结的时间很长，精液几乎是不规则地一波波射进他的后穴，到最后，康纳算是勉强应对得下这熬人的内射感，被抱着坐在汉克胯上，低头与警探接吻，把被阻隔不知多少岁月的情感散进一个个深吻里，全数交与他最爱的男人。

结开始慢慢消退的时候，过量精液和润滑剂混杂的液体也开始慢慢淌出康纳的后穴，汉克·安德森明显看见了自己的搭档从脖子根开始红到耳尖的反应，他接下了康纳在靠上他颈窝逃避视线前带着羞怯的眼神，托起完全没了力气的搭档依旧温存了会儿，才走进卫生间打算做清理。

但光是如此，屁股里的家伙依旧带来的磨人快感，让康纳在被放进浴缸时，半疲软的性器依旧把最后一小股薄薄的精液给交代了出来，惹来汉克一声闷笑和印在眼角的一个吻。

肉棒拔出，被粗暴的操弄得暂时无法合拢的红肿穴口甚至能看到些嫣红的肠肉，沾满了淫靡的精液，大滴地往外淌。汉克低头看了眼便觉得鼻腔发热，眼观鼻鼻观心地打开热水开关，给两人做清理，倒是换来了康纳表示舒服的哼哼声，他弄干净了，毫不客气地也坐下来靠在康纳边上，泡着这让人放松的热水浴。

“你要现在听我说吗？”

他身边的小子一捋被打湿的褐发，靠在浴缸边上，转过头问。

“说什么，关于……你对我的感受？详细的过程你可以留到明天慢慢说，康纳。我现在只想知道答案。”

警探盯着那张满是疲惫的面孔，慢慢说道。他更应该先休息，而不是解释。

“我想和你结婚，汉克。我想一直跟你在一起。但是也许我应该从追求你开始做起。”

“Well……”猝不及防的直球让汉克把想说的全给忘了，愣愣地这么感叹了声，他在康纳故意做出的坚决目光里依旧感受到了不安和因时间而开始慢慢出现的失望，……但无论什么，都不会影响他的回答。

“我接受你的追求。”

“什么……”

“我说老子接受你的追求！呆瓜！你可以以结婚为前提，跟老子交往，现在，你要乖乖擦干身体，喝袋蓝血然后一起去我床上睡觉，还是打算继续杵在这，自己穿好衣服回那个该死的待机位？那玩意儿就应该从我家消失！”

汉克 “哗啦”一声从浴缸里站起来，披上块大毛巾就围上走出了浴室，还把相扑从客房里解救了出来。老圣伯纳犬显然对此突然的禁闭不大高兴，晃着尾巴刚走出客房……就被浓郁未散的信息素和交媾的强烈暧昧气息给止住了脚步，在汉克微赭的脸色里退回客房，卧在地毯上继续打盹。

“我……我马上来……”

康纳再笨也明白这是什么意思，匆匆忙忙擦干身体，套上一边的宽大睡衣就急忙跑进了警探的卧室，还不忘补充袋蓝血——他在这一场战役里损失的体液量足够可观了。

钻进汉克开始温暖起来的被窝，他如愿以偿地缩在银发男人身边，被搂着慢慢进入待机。

明天可有够他忙的了。

一清早，汉克·安德森是被一些打扫的声音吵醒的，酸痛的腰部肌肉唤起了他对昨晚的记忆，而身边残留的温暖则让他明白，康纳正起床去打扫那惨烈的战局。

打开手机时，他才看见昨晚DPD尤其是杰弗瑞和几个同事发来的询问状况讯息，他都完全没回。还有一则来自模控生命的调查请求，和一则发送人未知的信件，上面标着M。

“替我向康纳问好，安德森副队长。昨晚我收到了他的代码讯息，康纳选择觉醒的理由我并不清楚，但我想这大概和您有关，先向您献上诚挚的谢意。我们的人会开始为你们提供随时的支援和保护，以防止一些恶意的袭击，尤其是来自模控生命。”

不用说，肯定是马库斯。汉克哼了声。真会拉拢人，而他们也确实需要。

而康纳则走过来看了眼这份消息，撇了撇嘴。他们需要为这即将再次发动的革命做好准备了。

**Author's Note:**

> Kings Game，“国王之争”，王与王的较量。The winner takes victory,I get you.


End file.
